Good Afternoon, Old Friend
by yellowraccoon
Summary: A short story about a new character and quite an old one. Set a year after Ice Age 4. Gupta meets up with an old friend, even though he'd much rather forget him. One-Shot.


**Hey guys! I know, yellowraccoon writing a one-shot? What is this? More than anything, this is my response to the fourth movie. Anyway, not unlike my normal ways, I'm going to focus attention on a lesser character. Also, don't worry, A Cold Sweat is still being written. I haven't given up on it – it's just coming out slowly. If you like Diego and haven't read it, I'd suggest it. Gloating aside, on with the story!**

* * *

**Good Afternoon, Old Friend**

"So, how are you?" I coughed on my own words. My fear was hidden under my accent. The sad thing about my voice is that even I can separate it from the others as being strange. Often do I utilize it for things other than talking, just as my fur was utilized for many more things than keeping me warm.

"Recently, it's hard to tell. My pack was killed twice, both for unjust reasons. Right now, I'm just trying to make amends with some old, well, friends." My fanged partner coughed.

Imagine that. Just my luck – finding the only tiger I've been running from for the last ten years of my life. Not only that, but I found him worlds away from where I knew he lived.

I don't know what about him was so scary now. He had no power or respect this new continent. Apparently, he is no more than a normal saber. But, the power of a grudge is often underestimated.

Soto smiled "There's nothing to be afraid of, Gupta. I'm above that."

Can he read my mind? I cheated and lied to him, and he had nothing less than a bounty on me! He HAS to be bluffing.

He continued talking, though. "Now, I just want peace. I'm too old to hold grudges. I just want to apologize to an old friend of mine".

My interest was now perked. I could tell he wasn't lying, unlike Gutt. "If that's the case, I don't see harm in asking who you're pursuing, and why you think they're here".

"In your ways, have you came across a saber named Diego?" Soto asked.

I remember that saber. He was part of that group that took on me and the rest of Gutt's crew. "Actually, I have. He's here.

"Really? Well, that's convenient." The old tiger smiled. "Where is he?"

"I hear they headed out to a cave in the east. It's not far from here." I reported. I've actually been there, to apologize, but I got chased off by a team of two scrawny possums. I haven't had the time or energy to return.

"Okay, what are we waiting for, then? Lead me there!" there was a spark of excitement in the old tiger's eye.

"Aye, sir!" I replied with a chipper tone.

"Aye?" he questioned, unaccustomed to my nautical tone.

"I mean, er, yes."

He was noticeably different from when I knew him last. He used to be menacing but he has changed. He has a sharper wit than what I remember him having.

Regardless of the situation, I started walking east with the intention that he'd follow. Once he caught on, it was hard to avoid the puzzled look in his eye.

"Sorry, I'm not that fast. I've had this limp for years" I confessed. Although I didn't die, like a few of my old crew-mates, I was injured in that little braul under Gutt's command.

"I'm not the questioning type, but how did you…"

"It's a long story." I bluntly cut him off.

We walked for almost a mile in silence. I passed quite a few familiar faces, some puzzled at the sight of me escorting a huge tiger.

"Hey, we're never gonna' get there this fast. Hop on." He finally said.

Not in my wildest fantasies would I imagine him saying something like that. I was puzzled, but hated to turn down that offer.

I jumped onto the tiger's back and buried my hands into his fur. No sooner than that he bolted out running. The sudden acceleration and wind in my face brought me back to my days on Gutt's crew, holding onto the top of that mast. This also made me think back to when Shira offered me a ride out of a collapsing cave. If it wasn't for her, I would be dead. Well, if it wasn't for her, I also would never had been on that crew – but eaten by Soto or his pack.

"Ouch!" I cried out after being hit by a tree branch.

"Sorry…" I heard him say over the wind.

I then came to realize, how does he know where he's going? Was he lying to me the whole time? Oh, my paranoia is taking over me–

Then it hit me. The ground, that is.

"We're here." I saw him say with a sinister grin looking down upon me.

"Hey, what giv-" I was in the middle of saying

"Shut up!" He interrupted me. "What makes you think I was that stupid? You nearly killed me!"

I stared blankly. I knew it, but I didn't want to show fear.

"Now, let's see how you like being lied to. At least I got where I want, no help to you!" He spat in my face.

He gave me no time to think. I saw him raise his claw. Then it fell.

He slashed my stomach open.

There was blood.

I freaked out.

I blacked out.

**~The End~**

* * *

**Well, how was it guys? I'm just trying to stretch my writing muscles, to be honest. Drop a review if you'd like. Until next time, later, guys!**


End file.
